


5 Times Kageyama Made Hinata Carry Him, and the One Time Kageyama Carried Hinata

by bowlerhatfringe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 times plus 1 trope, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Cute boys, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sports, Volleyball, also kageyama is my trashbaby leave me alone let me die, not all the characters names are here hrrmmmm, story in six parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlerhatfringe/pseuds/bowlerhatfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill on the Haikyuu!! Kink Meme for the prompt: "Kageyama using Hinata as a chair/forcing him to carry him places. Hinata considers it strength training and loves it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Kageyama Made Hinata Carry Him, and the One Time Kageyama Carried Hinata

1.

“Where is Kageyama and Hinata?” Coach Ukai questions the team. “They’re usually the first ones here.”

Daichi frowns. “I haven’t seen them around the school. Tsukishima?”

Tsukishima shrugs, glances disinterestedly away. “I don’t really pay attention to those two. They’re annoying in class. Always competing.” 

“Maybe they’re taking a crap?” Nishinoya suggests and the team cringes. Suga gently nudges Nishinoya, and the latter simply grins widely.

“I’m sure they’ll be here,” Daichi reassures. “Anyway, we’ll just have to start practice without them. Suga, you can be setter and--” Daichi is cut off as the gymnasium doors slam open and Hinata comes barrelling through, with... with... _Kageyama on his back_?

Hinata skids to a stop in front of the team, the sneakers making a high screeching noise. The teammates stare in silence. Hinata is panting and he wipes the sweat from his brow, and when Kageyama almost slips off his back, Hinata hurriedly hitches Kageyama’s legs up higher on his waist. Hinata grins. “We made it!” he cheers, jostling Kageyama. Kageyama glares at him smacks Hinata’s shoulder.

“We’re late.” he drones, eyes narrowing into one of his princely glares. Hinata manages not to look away or drop him out of fright.

“S-shut up! I’m not the one who had to stop at the bathroom!” 

“You ran down the wrong hallway!”

“You’re weighing me down!” Hinata huffs, and Kageyama purposefully pushes his weight on Hinata’s back. Hinata crumples a little bit, but, red faced and sweating, keeps holding Kageyama up.

“BWAHAHAHA! What are you guys doing?!” interrupts Tanaka with a shout, eyes nearly streaming with tears of laughter. His hands are on his stomach and Nishinoya is snickering beside him.

“Is this some sort of punishment game?” Ukai asks confused. He raises an eyebrow, staring at Kageyama’s legs wrapped around Hinata’s waist. Hinata’s face goes red.

“No!” and he lets go of Kageyama’s legs, but Kageyama still has a hold on him. Kageyama unwraps his legs from Hinata and stands back on the ground.

“Hinata thinks he can lift more than me,” Kageyama says. “So I told him to carry me.”

“And I’ll keep carrying you until you admit I’m stronger!” Hinata shouts, shaking his fist. Kageyama rolls his eyes.

“Ok that’s enough Kageyama, Hinata.” Daichi _smiles_. The team all unconsciously steps away. “This is cutting into practice time. Are we all ready now?”

“OSU!” everyone shouts.

As Hinata makes his way to the court, Kageyama tugs on his uniform shirt. Hinata turns his head, confused, and Kageyama says, “Good job, I guess,” and walks away.

Hinata frowns, shakes his head, and gets into the game.

  
2.

“Carry me to the gym.” Kageyama demands. Hinata shifts on his feet, confused. Why does he want him to carry him?

“No...?” he tries. Kageyama huffs. Hinata has to fight a small snicker; sometimes when Kageyama frowns or tries to look angry, he ends up petulantly pouting. “You have legs.” Hinata says.

“Carry me to the gym. Unless you’re not _strong_ enough.” Kageyama states. Hinata fights an irritated twitch.

“Of course I’m strong enough!” Hinata shouts. I carried you the other day!” 

“Pure luck.” Kageyama says breezily.

Hinata stomps his feet as he turns around. “Get on my back then! I’ll prove it!” he pats his back with his hand for emphasis. Kageyama presses his hand on Hinata’s back, pushing so Hinata bends forward. Hinata feels heat rise to his face but he doesn’t know why. Shaking the feeling off, he feels Kageyama climb onto him. Hinata accidentally lets out a grunt, the weight of Kageyama painful. He endures and manages to stand properly.

“Hmph. Not bad.” Kageyama comments.

“Shut up!” Hinata splutters. “I’m only doing this for strength training!”

“It only counts if you manage to make it to the gym in one piece.” Kageyama says. 

“WOUHHHHH!!” Hinata cries, charging off. Kageyama complains into Hinata’s ear, “Why do you have to make stupid noises? You’ll just wear yourself out!”

“BWOUUUHH!!” Hinata basically roars, and almost immediately he has them speeding down the hallway. With all his screaming and Kageyama’s constant glaring face, they manage to scare two teachers and a group of first year girls.

When Hinata bursts into the gym, their teammates completely freeze. Hinata grins wildly, and wobbles forward. He and Kageyama fall into a heap and Hinata can’t fight the bubbles of laughter escaping; not with Kageyama slapping his shoulder and hissing “Ow! That hurt you idiot!”. Especially since Kageyama is also fighting a losing battle against laughter.

The two of them are outright giggling when Daichi approaches them. With a smile. Kageyama and Hinata stop laughing. “Kageyama, Hinata, you’re late for practice again and you’re being rowdy.” His smile widens. “I hope you both are ready to practice?”

Scrambling up, smacking each other with their arms and legs, they straighten and say “OSU!!” in unison. As they make their way to the court, Kageyama wearing the stupidest smile/smirk in the history of ever, Hinata fights against the weird feeling growing in his chest.

Huh, must’ve have been all the heavy lifting and running.

  
3.

Hinata notices that something is off with Kageyama. Hinata walks into afternoon practice less than a minute before Kageyama, Tanaka greeting them with a loud cry (“OOOOORYAAAA!!!” “Tanaka stop, you’re embarrassing yourself.” “Teach me how to battle cry, Tanaka-senpai!!”.) Nishinoya jogs over and slaps Kageyama on the back and shouts, “Morning!!”

“GOOD MORNING!” Hinata grins back, Nishinoya matching him. While Tanaka and Nishinoya talk animatedly with each other, Kageyama twitches. Hinata takes notices, but at first chalks it up to how sensitive Kageyama is and how he easily angers... but then as they get onto the court, Hinata sees the slight limp in Kageyama’s step.

Hinata opens his mouth to voice his concerns but Tanaka pushes him towards the court. “C’mon, we’re on the same team today!” Hinata is crowded towards one side of the net, which has Yamaguchi, Kageyama, himself and Tanaka. The other side is Daichi, Suga, Nishinoya, Asahi and Tsukishima.   
  
“Ok,” Daichi says, on the other side of the net. “Is everyone ready?” Mostly everyone gives a sound of approval, but... Hinata looks again at Kageyama, whose leg twitches. Coming to a decision, Hinata decides to speak up.

“W-wait!” Hinata shouts. Tsukishima, who was about to serve, stops. He frowns.

“What, do you need to pee?”

“Hinata?” Suga asks kindly, pointedly ignoring Tsukishima’s question. Hinata, flailing only a bit, points to Kageyama.

“I think he’s hurt!” he splutters. 

Kageyama shoots Hinata the dirtiest glare yet. “Hah?” he grunts. Hinata moves away from his position and gently pushes Kageyama to prove a point. Kageyama makes a surprised, almost pained noise, and his left leg gives a violent twitch. He almost crumples but Hinata grabs him in time.

“I didn’t even push hard,” Hinata says, looking back to Daichi. Daichi is frowning, staring at Kageyama. Hinata’s holds Kageyama by his forearms, the dark haired boy glaring up at the shorter one.

“Kageyama, you have to tell us about injuries.” Daichi reprimands. Suga touches Daichi’s arm.

“He should probably go to the infirmary and get it checked out.” Daichi nods in agreement. Voice laced with concern, Suga asks, “Kageyama, do you have any idea how you hurt your leg?”

“...It’s not my leg,” he mumbles, allowing Hinata to pull him up. He shakes Hinata off after he gets his footing. “My ankle. While I was doing extra practice yesterday. I’ll be fine.”

“What if you broke it?” Hinata protests, “You gotta get it checked out!”

“I’m _fine_.” Kageyama insists, eyes narrowed. He moves away from Hinata and Hinata looks at him a little helplessly.

“Kageyama!” Daichi speaks firmly. “Infirmary. No practice until you get your ankle checked out. Hinata, go with him.”

“Osu!” Hinata chirps and Kageyama’s glare is _poison_. “Let’s go!” Hinata says in a cheerful voice. Kageyama doesn’t move for several seconds, a almost suffocating aura around him. When Daichi starts to smile painfully nice, Kageyama is spurred into action. However, he comes up behind Hinata and says “Crouch.” Acting on command, Hinata crouches but he makes an “oof” noise when Kageyama gets on his back. Hinata blinks. Huh. He just let Kageyama get on his back. As if Hinata voiced his opinion, Kageyama speaks.

“This is your fault. You’re carrying me.” he says plainly, rationalizing why he’s currently piggy backing Hinata. Hinata is quiet for a moment, but he doesn’t shake him off. “Besides, this isn’t the first time you’ve carried me. You’re strong enough.” For some reason, this makes Hinata feel... embarrassed. Hinata looks down to hide the flush on his face. It’s unsuccessful, he thinks, because he hears Nishinoya make a “oooooh” sound.

“Ok.” Hinata agrees. “You know, all this carrying will only make me stronger than you.” he points out. Kageyama gives a grunt. He’s fighting a smile, and so is Hinata. Hinata holds onto Kageyama’s right calf, careful not to touch or jostle Kageyama’s left ankle. Kageyama wraps his arms around Hinata’s neck loosely. Unlike the last time Hinata carried him, this feels unbearably... intimate. Hinata shakes his head, makes a weird squawk noise, and starts sprinting out of the gymnasium. “WE’LL BE BACK!” he hollers.

Once the leave, the team looks around at each other. “Those two,” Tsukishima starts but Daichi shakes his head.

“Nope. We’re not going there.”  
  
  
4.

In the first gymnasium locker room, Hinata pulls his uniform shirt over his head, hair mussed and a little frizzy. Yamaguchi is running out the door after Tsukishima, and it’s just Hinata, Kageyama and Asahi.

While Hinata straightens out his shirt, he notices Kageyama staring. As soon as they make eye contact, Kageyama looks away quickly and ducks his head. Confused, Hinata finishes lacing up his shoes and scurries out to the gym.

Coach Ukai is positioning some of the teammates, while Takeda-sensei holds a camera and fiddles with the settings. Kageyama and Asahi finish changing into uniform, and when they come out, Ukai rearranges the team again. Naturally, Nishinoya and Hinata are front row and center. Blushing out of embarrassment, Hinata pouts at the camera. Nishinoya pats his shoulder enthusiastically. “This just means we’re the most important!” Kageyama and Tsukishima make equally disdainful faces at Nishinoya, and it’s so funny Hinata laughs. A flash goes off.

“Whoops!” Takeda-sensei says, flustered. “Well, I found the flash!” He looks to Coach Ukai, who is standing beside him. “You should go stand with them.” he urges. Ukai, momentarily confused, nods as Takeda-sensei insists.

“Ok everyone!” Takeda-sensei smiles. “On the count of three! One, two,” Hinata smiles widely, trying not to think how ridiculous Kageyama’s smile must be. “Three!”

_Click._

The team relaxes from the stiff pose and Takeda-sensei hums happily while looking at the display screen on his camera. “Perfect!” he says. “Ok! Did you guys want to take some group shots? For memories? There’s a copy and print store near my house, so...” he trails off.

“That sounds fun.” Suga smiles warmly. “How about it, guys?”

Nishinoya and Tanaka suddenly spring into the oddest poses Hinata’s ever seen. They both have one leg folded to their chest and they cross their arms in an x. “Take this shot sensei! Super Fighting POWER CROWS!” Nishinoya grins. Tanaka makes a cawing noise, and Hinata bounces on his feet.

“Ooh let me try!” he flounders over and makes an x with both his arms, kicking his leg out. “WARGHH!!” he cries. Tanaka chuckles and joins in with the noise making. “BWOUUHH!!”

Takeda-sensei laughs and takes the picture. Soon, the other boys get involved, asking Takeda-sensei to take a picture of them. There’s one of Nishinoya climbing onto a distressed Asahi’s back, Tanaka and Hinata grappling, Tsukishima and Kageyama making grumpy faces, Yamaguchi and Hinata making peace symbols, Suga, Daichi, and Asahi with their arms over each others shoulders... 

Eventually after several, several photos, Hinata grabs Kageyama by the wrist. “C’mon, we need a picture together!” he smiles sweetly. Kageyama looks taken aback before his eyebrows draw together and his mouth becomes a thin line. Hinata expects him to push him away and frown, but Kageyama obediently follows him so they are in front of Takeda-sensei.

Hinata throws up a peace sign and, notes excitedly, that Kageyama awkwardly also signs. Takeda-sensei takes the photo. Feeling unbearably happy, Hinata, despite his height, wraps his arm around Kageyama’s neck and pulls them so their faces are cheek to cheek. He makes a silly face (and Kageyama’s face is already silly enough, stunned and a little pink) and Takeda-sensei once again takes the picture.

“Anything else?” Takeda-sensei asks, happily.

“Uhm,” Hinata hums, letting go of Kageyama. Kageyama blinks. “No I think those two are good, right, Kageyama?” Hinata grins impossibly wide. He loves how they’ve managed to build a friendship out of a bitter rivalry.

Kageyama doesn’t say anything, and Takeda-sensei is about to help Tsukishima and Yamaguchi with a photo when Kageyama says, “Wait.”

Kageyama pats Hinata’s back. “One more stupid photo. Test of endurance.”

“Test of... oh! You want me to carry you!” Hinata says brightly. He bends slightly and Kageyama hops onto his back. Hinata “oofs”, but can’t fight the silly smile on his face. “This is nothing!” Kageyama lets his arms hang off of Hinata’s shoulders, and his chest touches Hinata’s back as he brings his face forward.

“Smile!” Takeda-sensei says, and Hinata, already beaming, has no trouble at all. Pulling the camera away from his face, Takeda-sensei shows them the display screen.

Hinata is smiling too wide it’s almost like his face might split, and his face is splotchy red. Hinata suddenly feels incredibly embarrassed; how had he been completely unaware of the fact he was blushing? But what gets him is Kageyama: he’s smiling. An honest to god smile; not a accidental scary smirk or a forced smile-- a real, soft, smile. Hinata almost drops Kageyama when his heart starts to race, and, what is going on? 

Kageyama growls. “Hey, careful. Drop me and I’ll kick you.” he threatens. Hinata huffs.

“I’m not going to drop you. I’m stronger than you.”

“You wish.” Kageyama retorts.

Hinata fights the urge to grab his hand.

  
5.

They practiced late into the evening, the sky dark and stars starting to blink down. Hinata, fully changed out of his uniform, waves goodbye the remaining team. Hinata’s stomach growls and not for the first time, wishes he lived a little closer to the school. Rounding the corner of the hallway, Hinata bumps into someone. “Wah,” he shouts, a little frightened. Only the emergency lights are on in the hallways, which adds to Hinata’s fear. But when he looks up to who he bumped into, Hinata visibly relaxes: it’s Kageyama.

“Hey,” Kageyama says. Hinata awkwardly waves.

“Um, hi.” They stare at each other, unmoving. Hinata struggles for words, which is unusual. “I thought you went home already.”

“I was waiting.” Kageyama states. He looks away from Hinata.

“Oh.” Hinata breaths. “Were... were you waiting for me?” he asks, hopeful. Hopeful for what, though?

Kageyama nods his head jerkily. “Yeah. Here.” He shoves something at Hinata and Hinata scrambles to catch whatever it is. He turns the object over in his hand, and realizes it’s a protein bar. “For the bike ride home. It’s more than half an hour, right?” Hinata starts to say thanks, right when his stomach growls. He feels his face flush in humiliation, and he’s grateful for the darkness. Kageyama smirks, “Thought so.” Hinata puffs his cheeks up and punches Kageyama in the shoulder. This only manages to prompt a larger smirk from him.

“Whatever!” huffs Hinata. He walks ahead of Kageyama, who walks only a few steps behind him. They still have the courtyard to go through when Hinata abruptly stops. Kageyama raises an eyebrow.

“What, did you lose mobility? Eat the bar already.”

“Uhm,” Hinata interrupts loudly. Kageyama stares. “Until we get to the front gates uh, doyouwantmetocarryyou?” he says in one rush. Thankfully, Kageyama understands him the first time and Hinata doesn’t need to repeat himself. His face burning, he waits for Kageyama to respond... 

And Kageyama pats his shoulder. “Turn around.” Hinata pivots on his feet and feels the press of Kageyama’s palm on his back. He bends slight forward, and Kageyama climbs on his back. He wraps his arms around Hinata’s neck, fingers loose on Hinata’s chest and legs hitched on his waist. Suddenly it’s hard to breath, and not just because he’s carrying a boy who is taller and weighs more than him. He hears the intake of breath Kageyama and suddenly he exhales a content sigh, and it’s close enough to Hinata’s ear that Hinata wiggles awkwardly.

“Agh,” he splutters helplessly.

Kageyama laughs softly. “Weak.” he declares and Hinata makes a grumpy face. Kageyama knocks his fingers against Hinata’s chest. “That’s why you’re carrying me; strength training.”

Hinata ducks his face and smiles. “Yeah, strength training.”

He carries Kageyama all the way to the front gates and when they part ways, Hinata feels his heart soar and pedals his bike so fast that the wind whips against face and Hinata can’t help but look up at the sky and grin at the stars.

 

+1

Rather than admit his legs are noodles and his arms jello, Hinata sits on the gymnasium floor, desperately trying to catch his breath. Around him, his other teammates are in various states of exhaustion. Daichi, leaning against one post of the net, huffs out, “That ends practice. Right, coach?”

Coach Ukai nods. “Good job today guys, get changed and go home.”

Hinata peels himself off the ground, wiping the sweat from his brow and dragging himself to the locker room. Hinata envies Tsukishima and Nishinoya, who despite having broken a sweat, are their usual selves. Hinata avoids looking at Kageyama; he’d probably make a stupid face and start blushing.

After he changes and gathers up his bag, he waves goodbye to his teammates and starts to stumble down the hallway. Biking home won’t be much fun tonight, but it will be great endurance practice. When Hinata rounds the corner, just like last time, Kageyama is waiting. Unlike last time, it’s not as late in the evening and Kageyama looks... a little concerned.

“You...” he starts, and it comes out with an annoyed tone of voice. Kageyama shakes his head and makes a face which Hinata would call a pout, but if he thinks that he’ll laugh and, oh no--

Hinata giggles tiredly. “What kind of face is that?” he asks dopily, against his better judgement. Maybe it’s because he knows Kageyama has become less likely to punch or slap him.

“Shut up,” Kageyama mumbles, his cheeks... _pinking_. Hinata feels his heart race and clench simultaneously; _of course_ he had to go and like this guy.  

“Why are you waiting for me?” Hinata asks, boldly. Kageyama doesn’t look away this time.

“I’m carrying you to your bike.”

“You’re--” Hinata pauses. Gapes at Kageyama. “You’re what?”

“You heard me, idiot.” Kageyama growls. He turns. “Get on my back. You nearly fell over after practice. How do you expect to bike home, anyway.” he grouses.

Hinata shrugs. “I’m strong.” he protests. He steps close to Kageyama, suddenly extremely nervous. “I don’t know Kageyama, I’m--” Heavy. Even if he’s smaller than Kageyama...

“Shut up, on my back, shortie.” Kageyama grumbles. Hinata gives a shaky exhalation of breath and climbs on top of Kageyama. He’s hyper aware of the line of his back and the shape of his shoulders. Hinata doesn’t know where to put his hands, and he awkwardly settles his hands on Kageyama’s shoulder.

Kageyama apparently doesn’t like that.

Hinata gasps when Kageyama tugs on one of his hands, bringing it down far enough so they lace fingers. Hinata’s leaning forward, face close to Kageyama’s. Kageyama is... looking away, a pink flush on his cheeks and a petulant pout.

Hinata’s heart squeezes.

He buries his face into the crook of Kageyama’s neck and mumbles, “Just walk. Don’t say anything. Just. Walk.”

Kageyama walks leisurely to the front gates, taking the long way and occasionally squeezing their hands. Hinata’s palms are sweaty and he’s half sure his heart is going to slam out of his chest; as if he already wasn’t worn out enough from practice. When they reach the front gates, Kageyama let’s Hinata slid off his back. Hinata smacks the palm of his hands against his own cheeks.

“Well,” Hinata says. He looks at his bike. “I’m going home now... um, thank you for carrying me.”

“No problem.” grunts Kageyama. They both shuffle awkwardly. As Hinata stumbles towards his bike he hears Kageyama groan loudly and “ugh!”. Hinata turns around, about to ask why Kageyama’s being sulky, when Kageyama grabs Hinata by the elbow and pulls him forward.

And their lips meet.

It’s soft, and Kageyama’s lips are pressing against him so gently. Hinata clenches his eyes shut, and is stock still as Kageyama presses them together. Kageyama pulls away and Hinata squints up at him, and the taller boy mumbles something incoherent before he brings their faces together again. 

But Kageyama accidentally knocks their noses together.

“Ow ow!” Hinata whines, and Kageyama curses. The both hold their noses and stare at each other. _Kageyama kissed him_. Hinata moves his hand away. “You kissed me!” he says in a accusing tone. Kageyama face starts to close off, eyes narrowing, but Hinata shakes his head quickly. “I liked it! I mean, you’re awful at kissing but I wouldn’t really know great kissing because I’ve never been kissed before, but what I’m trying to say is, uh, um, you, you should definitely kiss me again!” he screeches the last part somewhat. Kageyama stares, mouth open.

Hinata blushes furiously and turns away, undoing the lock on his bike. Kageyama laughs suddenly. “Idiot, how am I supposed to kiss you if you look away? You suck at this.” Hinata lightly slaps Kageyama’s shoulder, but allows himself to be pulled in for another kiss.

Kageyama’s more careful this time, and his hand rubs a circle onto Hinata’s hip. Hinata makes a noise into the closed-mouth kiss, and he feels the both of them smile against each other. They pull away only slightly, their noses touching. Hinata shakily brings a hand to Kageyama’s neck. “That was better.” he whispers, and he nudges their noses together. Kageyama suddenly smirks.

“Of course it was.” He makes a move to step back but Hinata tugs him forward for another kiss. It’s hard and a little biting, and Kageyama makes a growly sound that makes Hinata’s knees quake. Hinata pushes Kageyama away panting.

“Ha!” he huffs. “I’m better at kissing!”

“You’re really going to try and battle me on this?” Kageyama asks incredulously. “Fine. I guess we’ll have to kiss a lot to see who is better.”

“Fine!” Hinata agrees. Eagerly. He realizes how silly he’s being and he snickers. Kageyama presses a kiss to the top of his head and Hinata moves away to get on his bike... but his knee are wobbly and his nerves are on fire. “Um,” he starts. Kageyama blinks at him. “Do you... would you like to come over to my place? And play video games?”

Kageyama doesn’t say anything for a moment then he gives Hinata a winning grin. “Hah? What’s this? So weak-kneed you can’t bike home and need me to?”

“Ugh!” Hinata shouts. “Do you want to come over to my house or not?” His face is burning.

“Ok,” Kageyama sits on the seat and Hinata sits behind him, trying to get comfortable on the metal basket seat. It doesn’t work. He wraps his arms around Kageyama, pressing his face into his back.

“Just bike."

“Ok,” and it sounds so fond, Hinata just grins and grins the entire bike ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't exist without the cheerleading of [kaitlyn](http://pocketphyl.tumblr.com/) and our intense burning need to make this fandom more active! Click [here](http://hqkinkmeme.livejournal.com/336.html?thread=2640#t2640) to be taken to the actual post thread on the kink meme. Thanks for reading, guys! Sorry for the general crappiness!! OTL
> 
> **EDIT 05-27-14:** this fanfic OFFICIALLY has a [Russian translation](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2006610), done by the amazing [Triananero](http://ficbook.net/authors/TrianaNero)! If Russian is your first language I strongly encourage you to go read her translation! Thanks again [Triana](http://triananero.tumblr.com/) for translating this! And furthermore, thank you everyone for all the kind comments and thank you to all that have given this work kudos!


End file.
